Second Chances
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: Martin and Samantha are married, but is it what they pictured. After one mistake made by Martin, will Sam erase him from her life or will one suprise give her a different perspective? Reviews would be much appreciated!
1. Trust

**Chapter One: Trust**

(Author's Note: I've been gone for quite some time but now that I have time on my hand, I had this story in mind and tell me if you like it or not.

NOTE: SCENE IS BEGINNING IN MARTIN'S APARTMENT)

* * *

Martin leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away from him. She was trying to read her book. She was already halfway through the chapter and Sam had no idea what was happening in the story. Martin lean in again and this only made her angry.

"Martin! Please don't make me ask you again." Sam said in a mean tone.

"Sam… Why don't you put the book down?" Martin pleaded, "I'm your _**husband **_and you should be with me."

Samantha was toying with him and he just hated it… They've been married for almost five months and not only were their honeymoon over, but it was as if a wall was between them; that wall was getting thicker each day.

"I'm not in the mood." Samantha declared.

"You're never in the mood…" Martin said glumly. His comment only exacerbated the situation. Samantha popped out of her seat and slammed her book down vigorously on the table.

"Do you know what I do all day?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Martin knew he was in for a huge argument. Nevertheless, Martin was use to the arguing. Lately, Marin and Sam fought constantly.

"I sit at my desk and fill out paperwork. I fill out paperwork because there nothing to do in Computer Crimes." Sam yelled.

"Really, with all the million people on the web, I damn surprised there is not even one crime." Martin said sarcastically.

"Martin I'm serious!" Sam said pissed off.

"I'm sorry Sam." Martin folded his arm, "But hey, you're the one wanted to transfer out of Missing Persons. You insisted that I should stay."

"Yeah, and not only did I _had_ to transfer, but I had to move to your apartment, I had to change my name, I had to give everything up because this marriage!!!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah… My apartment is more suited for two people; I didn't really care if you changed your name… But come on Sam… This is what we're supposed to do in a marriage. You have adjusted to these changes." Martin defended, but then he said under his breath, "Most wives would enjoy it."

Samantha, who completed heard his last comment, said, "Well I'm sorry I'm not comfortable with all this… But I had to do all this so you could be happy. I had to make all these changes because I had to make you trust me."

Martin was utterly confused, "Sam, what…"

Sam interrupted him, "It would have killed you if I stayed in Missing Persons because you don't trust me with Jack."

Martin looked at her and couldn't believed what she said. "Sam… I trust you. You know I do."

"Do you?" Sam said.

"Yes. Do you trust me? Do you trust this marriage?" Martin wondered.

Martin looked at her and was just waiting for her to answer. However, he became nervous when she didn't say anything. Time was elapsed and it felt like a lifetime before she said anything.

Finally, she took a breath and said, "I sure do hope so."

Martin walked toward her, and he tried to comfort her, "Sam… Let's just go to bed and sleep on this. I love you too much for this silly argument ruin us."

As he tried to hug her, she pulled away and said, "No! Martin you can't sweet talk your way out of this. This is how I feel and you're trying to get rid of them." She grabbed a blanket and said, "Have fun sleeping on the couch."


	2. My Fault

**CHAPTER TWO: MY FAULT**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS IN ORDER TO KNOW IF I'M HEADING IN THE DIRECTION.**

* * *

The next morning Martin sprinted into work. His morning was rushed; he hardly had time to brush his teeth, shave, dress, or even follow the speed limits. He quickly walked into the lounge to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Danny greeted.

"Hey." Martin replied.

"You know even though it's not enforced, hygiene is a priory here at the FBI." Danny joked.

"I overslept." Martin stated.

"Doesn't sound like you?" Danny dearly noted.

"I know it's just…" Martin took a sip of coffee, "I slept on the couch last night because Sam got mad at me. Now, this morning, she decided that I can take care of my own responsibilities. I didn't hear the alarm, due to the fact that I was sleeping on the couch, and she didn't even wake me."

"Is everything okay with the two of you?" Danny wondered.

"I don't know man… Lately everything is my fault." Martin said drowsily.

"Well the marriage just started. Just give it a chance." Danny encouraged. If Danny had to pick a perfect couple, he would have chosen Martin and Sam. He was so happy when they decided to get married and the last thing he wanted was for their marriage to fail.

"I'm just sick of her blaming everything on me… When I come home all she does is…" Martin searched for a word that would best describe the situation… "Bitch!"

Unexpectedly, Martin's timing could not have been worse because Samantha and Elena walked in the lounge at the precise moment.

* * *

Samantha dragged Martin down to the main floor so they could have a private conversation. "What on earth are you doing?!" Sam argued.

"I wasn't doing anything." Martin asserted.

"You know I don't mind that you hate talking to me, but I was so embarrassed when I overheard you telling Danny about our personal problems. What's the hell is the matter with you?!" Sam said; she was trying to keep her volume down.

"I don't hate talking to you… I was just talking to my friend to see if he had any advice." Martin defended, "What were doing there anyway. You're two floors below me."

"I ran into Elena and I decided to come with her; I wanted to find you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior, but apparently you were too busy telling people I'm too much of a _bitch_." Samantha was trying her hardest not to yell.

Just as she was about to continue, Martin chose to walk away. He didn't want to be humiliated at work. It was the one place he could get away from her complaining.

"Martin don't run away from this." Samantha warned.

Martin moaned ---"I don't know what to say Sam."


	3. Unconditonal Love

Martin got on the elevator and was thinking if he should close the doors. He was getting sick of fighting with Samantha. He didn't know how much more he could handle.

The elevator's doors were closing automatically, but before they completely closed, a pair of arms opened them manually. Martin self-consciously hoped it would be Samantha. Nonetheless, his hopes were shattered when a young brunette entered the elevator.

"I'm sorry," The young woman said, "I don't mean to hold you up."

"It's okay." Martin whispered. He was too upset to care. Martin just hoped that he could clear his mind with a silent ride in the elevator. She pushed her button and the elevator headed up.

However, the mysterious girl interrupted his train of thought, and she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Martin said, baffled that a stranger would even ask.

"It's because I just overheard you and that woman arguing. It sounded intense. " She clarified.

"That woman is my wife… and I'm fine." Martin said.

"Okay." The woman backed off.

"And we're fine. My marriage is fine." Martin continued on.

"Um… Okay?" She said doubtfully.

"She's madly in love with me." He badgered.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself…?" She debated.

He realized her point and didn't say anything.

"You know… Over fifty percent of all marriages fail." She announced.

Martin raised an eyebrow and said, "Why would you tell me that?"

"Well, the main reason most marriages fail is because of unconditional love. Its just seem like you're the type to marry just for the hell of it." She examined.

"No… I love my wife… What gives the right to judge me?" Martin wondered.

"Well, that's strange. You're the one who trying to defend your marriage to a complete stranger. But if your marriage is fine, then why do you have to defend it at all?" She declared. "It seems to me that this wasn't the marriage you wanted. Is it?"

Martin, once again, did not say anything. Everything she said was true and he just did not want to admit it. The elevator finally opened and what seemed like a lifetime with this stranger was finally over.

"It was nice meeting you." Martin said as she headed out into her floor.

"I'm Joey, by the way… Joey Bradford." She addressed.

"Martin Fitzgerald." He introduced.

And the last words he remembered, was when said ever so kindly, "I hope I'll see you again."


	4. LEAVE

**CHAPTER 4: LEAVE**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP UP ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.**

* * *

After a long day, Martin was riding through the city. He was not ready to go home. All he could think about was his conversation with Joey. Everything she said reflected his marriage. He knew that even though he might not have liked it, it was the truth.

Finally, when Martin was ready, he went home. He did not know what to say to Samantha. He had nothing planned. He just wanted to confront her about his feelings.

When he opened the door, Samantha was sitting on the couch, staring at the sunset.

"Hey, you waited up for me." Martin noticed.

Sam did not say anything.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He tried to get the conversation started.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"No, it's not okay. I'm sorry. I should have at least called you, and I meant to, but today was just so exhausting. Things happened and it's like something hit me... I don't even know where to begin." Martin declared.

"Then don't say anything." She got off the couched and walked around in circles.

"That's what you have to say? You waited all this time just to tell me that you don't want to talk. Sam you're so unpredictable. One moment you're saying you want me to talk and now you're telling me the complete opposite." Martin stated

"I really don't want us arguing and if I say one more thing, it will lead to a fight…" She said sadly.

"God, Sam. Can I have at least some consistency here?" Martin's voice began to rise.

She starting to get frustrated, "I'm trying my best, Martin. This marriage might not mean anything to you—"

"What? It does. Of course it does… Can you even hear what you're saying?" Martin wondered why she would suspect that. He continue on, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"And you don't think I don't have a lot to deal with?" Samantha turned around and tried to hold back her tears.

"You know this marriage was supposed to be a good thing. We were supposed to be happy. But for some reason, lately, you've been acting as if you… regret it." Martin hated saying what might be true.

"I don't want to be sad anymore." Sam started crying lightly and turned her back to Martin.

"I don't want you to be sad Samantha. I didn't picture this marriage like this and I'm sure you didn't picture it like this either—it's just harder than what I expected… Is it even worth trying anymore?" He just poured out his emotions.

"I can't do this anymore Martin." She took a deep breath and said, "I wish you would just leave."

Martin felt that his heart was stomped on. But he said calmly, "Fine. If that's what you want." Martin grabbed his car keys and closed the door. He didn't even look back.


	5. His Next Move

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY. BUT I'LL PROMISE… I'LL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. WELL HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE; HOPE YOU LIKE IT; TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: His next move! 

Martin, who was at a local bar, was drowning his problems with alcohol. It was Friday night and Martin didn't know where to go. Samantha kicked him out and he did not want to ruin someone else's weekend by crashing on their couch. One thing was for sure; he was at rock bottom.

"So…. Is there anything I can get for you, Mr. Fitzgerald?" A familiar voice said.

Martin looked up and to his surprise, it was Joey. She was the last person he was expecting to see.

"You work for the FBI and a bar?" Martin said amazed.

"No…" Joey giggle, "I'm an intern at the bureau; I just work here for half of the week."

"Fun." Martin took a sip of his drink.

"So you're here all by yourself." She said, "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"I'm sure you're too busy." Martin deferred.

"Slow night." She insisted.

Joey sat next to Martin and they began to have friendly conversation. Martin felt lucky that he could have someone who would listen to him; someone who wouldn't judge him.

"So…" Martin was intensifying the conversation, "She basically told me she doesn't want to be married anymore."

"Sounds like you're at the breaking point of your marriage." Joey labeled.

"I just thought, you know… this is was what I wanted. I wanted to have that perfect marriage… But I guess Sam and I didn't really love each; I guess it was just an office romance that went too far." He finished his drink.

"It's okay… You're still young. There's plenty of time." She encouraged.

"But what if I don't find someone? What if there's no such thing as a soul mate?" Martin wondered.

"I think that's just fear talking. I think you're afraid to love again." Joey persisted.

* * *

After an hour, Martin decided to take Joey home. He wanted to make sure she got home safe. It was at least he could do since she was kind enough to listen to his problems. 

"Thank you so much." Joey said.

"No, thank you for listening to me complain and whine all night." Martin smiled.

"Hey.. You're practically a free man and any woman will be lucky to be with you." She said sincerely.

Martin had seen Joey at bureau, but he never noticed her until now. He had only spent a few hours with her; she's someone who understands him.

Out of no where, Martin went out on a limb, "So I guess I'm able to ask you if you're free next Saturday night."

"I guess you should know I am free next Saturday." She stated.

"Then I guess," Martin walked in closer, "I am able to ask if you would like to go out with me."

"I would love too." Joey leaned in.

Martin was at a crossroads. He could either be with Joey or go back to a loveless marriage. Whatever choice he would make, it would change his life forever.

He leaned in and kissed Joey passionately. The kiss revived Martin; he was actually happy. Joey wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and kissed him back.

Surprisingly, Joey pulled away from the kiss and turned to open her apartment door. She looked at Martin and said, "Aren't you coming in?"

Without even thinking twice about it, Martin said, "Definitely."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I'LL UPDATE ASAP!!!**


	6. Deeper in the Hole

**_Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. THE MORE REVIEWS… THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Deeper in the hole**

Early the next morning, Martin was completely sober and he realized that he took things with Joey too far. His marriage with Samantha was not officially over; he had no right to go behind her back and cheat on her.

Joey woke to find an empty bed. She looked up and saw Martin putting on his pants.

Joey said slyly, "Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"What—" Martin said shocked. He didn't know how to tell Joey that last night was a mistake. Therefore he said, "No… I'm just going home and grabbing some fresh clothes."

"I had a great time last night." Joey announced.

"Thanks." He said toneless.

"It was really nice." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Martin said, but right now he didn't care what she thought about last night. All he wanted was to go home.

"You okay?" She wondered.

"I'm fine." He said as he put his shirt on.

She sat up, but she had the blanket wrapped around her body. She grabbed his hand and smiled. Martin put on a fake smile. Unexpectedly, she began to kiss him and he kissed her back anxiously. The kiss meant nothing to him.

"I have to go." He grabbed the rest of his stuff and untruthfully said, "But I'll see you'll later. Okay?"

"Yeah. Bye." She said curiously

Martin rushed out the door and walked down the stairs swiftly. As he slowed down he realized that he must have made the biggest mistake of his life! He was just digging himself in a deeper hole.

* * *

Martin arrived home and before he opened the door, he heard Samantha. It sounded as if she was talking to someone.

When he opened the door, he found her talking on the phone. Samantha looked up and was surprised to see him.

"No… No he's here. Thanks Elena." Samantha hung up the phone.

Martin walked in a bit closer and found that Samantha was upset; she wasn't mad, but truly upset.

Before he could say anything she unexpectedly picked up a magazine and threw it at him.

"Where the hell have you've been?" She yelled. She grabbed another magazine, rolled it up, and began hitting him with it, "I've been worried sick."

"That's the last thing I expected to hear from you." Martin said as he protected himself.

"What." She stopped hitting him, "I love you Martin. I've been calling everyone we possibly know and I couldn't find you Martin. You don't think I was scared? Where were you?"

"I was just…" Martin was afraid to tell the truth, "I was just riding around."

"For ten hours?" Sam said perplexed.

"I got a drink too." Martin said.

"Martin, why did you leave?" Sam wondered.

"Because you asked me too." Martin answered.

"I didn't actually think you would go?" Sam sat down.

"Then why did you say it? Sam you broke my heart when you said it." Martin sat down next to her.

"Martin, I know I haven't been the best wife lately… " She took a deep breath, "And I need you to know that I am truly sorry and I will change. But I'm just scared."

"Of what?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that this marriage won't work." She said.

"I want it to work." Martin convinced Samantha and himself.

"I know I want to be apart of your family so much. You're the only guy that I can imagine myself with." Samantha declared.

"I love you so much Samantha." Despite his action, Martin meant it.

"I love you too…" Samantha looked at him and said, "I'm pregnant."


	7. Unexpected Change

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Change**

Martin looked at Samantha and was completely speechless. This was the unexpected and unsuspected. A child would change everything; it would change not only his life, but his marriage.

"I know it's not the best timing," Samantha began. She was getting worried that he wasn't saying anything.

"It's just…" He took a deep breath and said, "I just don't see how it happened."

"Well I guess it just kind of did." She said softly.

"How long have you known?" He wondered.

"I've only known for just a week. I didn't know how to tell you." Samantha said panicky.

"What do you mean you didn't know how to tell me? Sam, you know this is good news." He declared.

"I know, but…… we've been fighting lately and one small thing might of broken us apart. I was afraid that I would have to raise this baby all by myself… And just frankly, I didn't know how I could do that." Samantha noted.

"Samantha," Martin grabbed her hands, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise." Sam persisted.

Martin leaned in to kiss her and then he said, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Samantha reached over and hugged him. She could not believe that she was starting a family. The last thing she imaged was being a mom. However, being with Martin not only made her only feel safe, but happy.

They hugged for a long time. Martin could not believe that Samantha was pregnant. Samantha rested her head on the chest and rubbed his hands on her back. However, despite their intimate moment, Martin could not help but think about his actions. All this was happening so fast and he didn't know what would happen.


	8. Bread Crumbs

**Chapter 8: Bread Crumbs**

* * *

The next day, Martin, Samantha, Danny, Elena, Jack, Vivian, and a few people from Samantha's department were celebrating about Sam and Martin's great news. Samantha couldn't be anymore happier; she was having a baby and she had Martin right there on her side. 

"You must be nervous?" Elena noted.

"Yeah!" Both Samantha and Martin said.

"Are you hoping for a girl or boy?" Danny wondered.

"Danny. Don't ask them that?" Elena hit Danny on his shoulder.

"No… It's okay." Martin mumbled.

"We have no preference." Samantha said proudly.

As the small party continued, Martin's eyes got distracted when he noticed that Joey was looking at him. She then walked away.

"Um… I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Martin asked.

"No I'm fine honey." Samantha said.

Martin followed Joey into the lounged and made sure no one was following him. He had to erase his mistakes without leaving any bread crumbs.

"Hey." Martin said as he closed the door.

"Hey… You never called me back." She noted, and then said, "But I guess you were too busy to think about me."

He started mumbling, "Look I'm sorry; my wife and I started talking and she told me her news…"

"And I guess my name never came up." She assumed.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what happen between you and me." He begged.

Joey looked up and said, "It's your chose not to tell her and I shouldn't get in the way. You have nothing to worry about… Every marriage has secretes."

"Thank you." He said nervously.

"I thought…" Joey decided not to finish her sentence.

"You thought what?" Martin said worried. He did not want her to have second thoughts.

"I thought that you wanted to be with… you know… me?" She whispered.

"Yeah… things changed. I just don't think we're right for each other." He explained.

"A child does changes things but I don't think it'll change things between with you and your wife." Joey clarified.

"But I love my wife." Martin demanded.

"You keep on saying it but do you mean it?" She speculated.

"Look… I have to go back and be with my… uh yeah…" Martin headed out.

"I won't say a word." Joey said as Martin walked out the door.

"Thanks." He muttered. He rushed out of the room. He strongly hoped that Joey wouldn't say anything to anyone. More importantly he wished he could get her voice out of her head.


	9. The Burden of Three Weeks

**Chapter 9: The burden of Three Weeks**

It was only five in morning, yet Martin couldn't go back to sleep. He was lying in bed wide awake thinking about the situation he got himself in. He only had one more hour before their alarm would go off.

Martin got up quietly because he did not want to disturb Samantha. However, Sam was wide awake too. She was concerned that her husband left the bedroom. Ever since Sam told him that she was pregnant, he was acting different.

Martin walked into the kitchen to poor him some water. However, his eyes got distracted when he saw one of his wedding photos. He remembered how happy he was when got married. He felt that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Nevertheless, he couldn't get Joey's voice out of his head. Joey made Martin think about his life in a different perspective. Was he really ready to be father when he wasn't in a committed marriage?

"Hey?" Samantha voice startled Martin.

"Hey? What are you doing awake?" He wondered.

"I couldn't sleep." She stated.

"Yeah me too." Martin said tiredly.

Samantha sat down next to Martin and asked, "Is something wrong, Martin?"

"Why would say that?" He whispered.

"Because ever since I told you about the baby, I've noticed that quite frequently you've been waking up in the middle of the night." She explained.

"It's no big deal." He said hastily.

"Martin, that was three weeks ago… Is there something you want to tell me?" She reminded.

"It's just…" Martin faded off, "It's nothing."

"Martin… I'm here listening to you." Sam begged.

Martin wanted to tell Sam about Joey. He felt so guilty and all he wanted to do was confess. But precisely as he was going to tell her, his cell phone rang.

"That's probably work?" Sam assumed, "I'm going back to bed, but when you're ready to talk, I'm here Martin."

Ever since Samantha told Martin that she was pregnant, she felt as if she was Hercules giving the world back to Atlas. She didn't have to worry about anything, but she felt as if she handed the burden to Martin.

* * *

At the end of his work day, Martin was stressed out. The case did not end in the way he hoped. One of the worst parts of his job was that he didn't have anyone one to talk to. It wasn't like he could go home and causally talk to Sam about it. He wouldn't give her that burden, but Martin hated bottling things inside. 

"Hey, you should go home," Jack suggested, "I'm sure Sam needs you."

"Yeah." Martin agreed, but he didn't want to go home. After Jack left, he realized that he wanted to talk to someone.

"He's right." Danny noted, "It's a hard day and you should talk to you wife."

Everyone kept on saying that, but for some reason, he did want to talk to Sam. She wouldn't understand. She wouldn't be able to help him.

He needed to talk to someone who would understand him… Immediately, he knew who he wanted to talk to. He hopped out his seat and rushed out the building.

Martin, who was filled with hope, walked into the memorable bar. He gazed around and immediately he found Joey.

"Hey." He walked to her.

"Hey." Joey said without looking at him.

"Um. So when do you get off?" Martin asked politely.

"Why...? I'm really angry at you. I liked you and then you completely blew me off." She handed someone their drinks. "I'm not falling for that again." She began to walk away.

"I really liked you..." He said but then he corrected himself, "I still like you."

She turned around and said, "Could have fooled me."

"Can we just talk?" He asked.

"Give me one reason?" Joey ordered.

He barely said anything; he just looked at her and whispered, "Please".

"I've got ten minutes until I'm off for the day… Can you wait?" She wondered.

"As long as it takes." He declared.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews... but themore reviews the faster I'll update!!!**


	10. Where’s Martin?

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews… Keep it up.**

Chapter 10: Where's Martin?

A week later, Martin was finally back on his feet. He was full of ecstasy and stress free. His life was finally heading in the right direction.

After the day was over, Danny said to Martin, "Are you heading home?"

"Absolutely. I finished my paperwork early." Martin said cheerfully.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Elena noted.

"That's because I feel great!" He clarified.

Danny walked toward his friend and whispered, "So everything okay with you and Sam?"

"Yeah! Everything is perfect." Martin declared

"Tell Sam I say hello." Elena she said while Martin was heading out..

"No problem." Martin declared.

* * *

An half an hour later, Danny and Elena were still at work finishing their paperwork.

"I'm glad things are working out with Sam and Martin." Elena stated proudly.

"What about us? Are we okay?" Danny wondered.

"Were not a Sam-Martin, but were getting there." She smiled.

Danny smiled back; he wanted to kiss her, but just as he was about to make his move, Martin's telephone rang.

"His phone has rung three times in the past hour. Will you just answer it?" She insisted.

Danny walked over to Martins' phone and answered it, "FBI, Missing person's, Fitzgerald desk, how may I help you?"

"Hey Danny, it's Sam." Samantha said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Danny wondered.

"Are you guys finishing paperwork because I kind of miss my husband?" She said unaware.

Danny was puzzled. Martin left over two hours ago and Martin said he was going straight home. Where could he have gone?

"He left a while ago, but I'm sure" Danny looked at Elena and he realized that she wasn't looking, so he whispered, "But umm… he should be there soon."

"Well. Thanks. I'll call you when he gets here." Sam stated.

Danny sat down utterly confused and curious. Where was Martin and why on earth did Danny lie for him? Deep down, Danny felt that something wasn't right.

"Who was that?" Elena wondered.

"No one." And his lies just kept on coming.

* * *

A mysterious couple, romantically wrapped in bed together, was sleeping. Their feet, peeking from under the bed sheets, were tangled together. As you get closer to see their faces, it is appalling to know that the couple was Martin and…. Joey.

Joey slowly awakened which caused Martin to wake up. They look at each other and she smiled compassionately. Martin smiled back as Joey rested her head on his chest. Immediately, his smile faded away and he seems confused.

"Are you okay… Martin?" Joey wondered. She was sleeping with a married man, but it didn't seem filled with passion.

"Yeah… Why are you asking?" Martin asked.

"No reason." She whispered… "I just want to know…"

"Know what?" Martin asked ever so kindly.

"What does this mean?" She uttered. She wanted to know if she was in a committed relationship or was she just a fling.

Martin did not say anything at first. He did not have an answer for her and he did not know what to say. However, he remembered that Joey was not judgmental nor was she hypocritical. Whatever he said, Joey wouldn't criticize him.

"I don't know." Martin admitted.

Joey said, "That's oaky."

Martin rested his chin on her head and said, "I just know that this feels right."


	11. Morning Alone?

**Sorry about the hiatus… But thanks for all the reviews… keep them coming!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Morning Alone?

The next morning Samantha heard the shower running. She looked at the clock and saw that it was morning. She didn't know when she went to sleep and she defiantly didn't know when Martin got home.

She walked into the bathroom and said, "Hey when did you get home? Danny said that you left around six."

Martin shouted in shower, "Yeah. I umm… I had to go back and finish up one more thing. Sorry I didn't call."

Samantha walked toward the shower and opened the door slightly. She hoped she could join her husband. Sam had unwrapped her robe and said, "Can I join you?"

Martin looked at her baffled and said abruptly, "I really would enjoy it but, umm I have to go back to work."

"But its Saturday, you don't have to work today. Why are you going to work?" Sam said sadly.

"I had to go back to work last night because I realized I umm messed up on my paperwork. I still have a few things to fix."

She closed her robe and said disappointingly, "Ohh… There goes our weekend."

"It'll take only a few hours. I promise." Martin kissed her on the cheek and closed the door.

* * *

Samantha went out to get something to eat. She thought that just because Martin was at work, did not mean she had to sit home alone. She bought a hamburger and a strawberry milkshake and decided to enjoy her day in central park.

As she was eating on the park's bench she looked around she saw a couple. She wondered why her marriage with Martin was not like she had imagined.

Samantha thought to herself, "_Am I becoming unattractive. I'm not that huge yet; I'm barely twelve weeks in. Are my hormones becoming too colorful? Am I'm too much a bother to be around."_

"Samantha?" A voice broke Sam's train of thought.

Sam looked around to see that it was Elena; Sam said with a smile, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I should go for a walk… How's the baby?" Elena sat down next to her.

"Good. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We get to see the sonogram." Sam stated.

"Exciting?" Elena announced.

"Where's Danny?" Samantha wondered; she realized that she wasn't the only one alone.

"He toke Sofie to her dance lesson and he's meeting me any second. Where's Martin?" Elena asked.

"He's back at work?!" Sam said depressed.

"What? Why? He should be spending time with his pregnant wife." Elena said concerned.

"Yeah… Well he said that he messed up on paperwork and had to redo it." Sam clarified.

"Well that makes sense?" Elena whispered.

"What?" Sam wondered.

"He rushed through his paperwork yesterday so he could get home; I'm not surprised if he made a hundred mistakes." Elena explained.

"Yeah. That makes plenty of sense." Sam said. She didn't want to admit that she did not even remember seeing her husband yesterday.

"Hey!" Danny yelled from the distance. He rushed over and said, "What are the odds of running into you?"

"What are the odds?" Sam smiled.

"Where's Martin, would he like to join us?" Danny asked politely.

"He's at work?" Elena said.

Danny was confused. He had forgotten his wallet at work, and when he went to go get it, Martin was no where in sight. Why would Martin say he was going to work on a Saturday and not be there? He could look in Sam's eyes and could tell she was lonely.

"Would you like to join us still?" Danny invited.

"Yeah. Just because Martin is a workaholic doesn't mean you can't have fun." Elena suggested.

"I really don't want to oppose." Sam asserted.

"No. We won't let you sit alone. Come on. We're going to see a movie and you're coming with us." Elena insisted.

"Sure. Why not?" She grabbed her stuff. Samantha really didn't want to see a movie, but it wasn't as if she didn't have a choice. She preferred to be with her husband but he was at work.


	12. This is Real

**Chapter 12: This is Real**

The next day Samantha and Martin were at the doctor's office; in the waiting room. It was just a routine check up but Martin was so nervous. He was walking back and forth. All of it was so surreal and unbelievable.

"Martin, can you please sit down?" Samantha insisted.

"Sorry." He sat down.

"Why are you so anxious?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not anxious. Do I look anxious?" Martin mumbled.

"You've been acting weird lately." She noted.

Martin didn't say anything. He knew that she didn't know about his affair, and he didn't want to seem suspicious.

A nurse walked in with a clip board and said, "Fitzgerald, Sam."

Both Sam and Martin followed the nurse into the room. Before Martin knew it, Samantha was on the examining table prepared for the sonogram.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse left the room.

Martin sat next to her and asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be?" She said obviously.

They didn't say anything to each other for a while. It was a long awkward moment; Sam hated quiet especially when she was with her husband. They had to have something to talk about; they were married.

"Umm, how do you feel about this?" Sam decided that she wasn't going to stand for the silence.

"With what?" He wondered.

"With this baby?" She brought up an uncomfortable conversation.

"Of course… The baby… I'm fine with it Sam!" Martin said surprised.

"No. I mean are you okay with me having the baby. Are we okay with having this baby?" She wondered.

"Why would ask that?" He said confused.

"The other day, when you were in the shower and I wanted to be with you, but you said no; was it because of you know." She said with her head down.

"No… No Sam." At the moment he realized that he was committed more to his girlfriend than his wife, "I just don't know how to act Sam. I've never been in this situation before."

"Neither have I?" She reminded.

"I know." He said.

"I just want you to act like a family man." She said politely, "I want you to be there for me and that means you might have to be home earlier. It means that you might have to cut down on weekend work days. You have to be there for me and the baby."

Martin looked at her and realized that he was making a big mistake being with Joey. He was a married man and he wanted to be committed to his family.

He grabbed her hand and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said. He leaned in and kissed compassionately.

The doctor walked in and got things set up. He turned on the screen and immediately, Martin and Samantha were speechless.

"You're baby seems to be in good health." The doctor pushed the screen closer and said, "I'll give the two of you a moment.

"Wow. Isn't it amazing?" Samantha said.

"It looks… Real!" Martin noted.

Sam grabbed his hand and said, "This is real, isn't it."

"Yeah." He whispered. The moment he saw the baby, Martin knew what he had to do not only to save his marriage but in order to save his family.


	13. The Break Up

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews... keep them up! THANKS :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Break Up

Martin and Samantha were heading out of the doctor's office when he unexpectedly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sam wondered.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and said, "You can go start the car and I'll meet up with you in a few moments."

"Okay." Sam kissed him goodbye.

The movement she was out of site Martin rushed to a payphone. He had to break up with Joey! He put coins in and dialed her number.

Unfortunately, he got her answering machine. "Hello, you didn't reach me so just leave your number and I'll do my best to call you back."

"Hey." Martin began. He didn't know what to say, but he continued on, "It's me..."

But without warning, Joey had picked up the phone and said, "Hey sorry baby I was in the shower… So when are you coming over... I really miss you."

Martin didn't know how to say anything. He thought when he got married he wouldn't have to break up with anyone else. It seemed that he would always break their heart into a million pieces.

"Look I don't know how to say this but…" Martin began the 'break up' speech.

"But what? You can't come over?" Joey said worried.

"I can't come over anymore." He said.

"What? What are you talking about?" She said confused.

"I can't do this anymore. It's wrong. I married. Sam is pregnant and this isn't the responsible thing to do." Martin explained.

"Are you breaking up with me… over the phone?" She said tearfully?

"Yeah, I am. Listen… I'm sorry but I don't think it is going to work out between you and me. I don't know what I was thinking." He finished.

"Whatever! I knew you would do this… What about what we talked about? We really had intimate conversations. You talked to me when you couldn't talk to your wife." Joey reminded.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love my wife." He declared, "I hope…"

Before he continued on, Joey had hung up and left Martin to listen to the dial tone. He hated breaking up with her like that but if he had the choice, he would have broken up with her ages ago… no, actually, he would have never started the affair with Joey in the first place.


	14. The Golden Bracelet

**_Author's Note: thankx 4 all reviews... keep them coming_**

**Chapter 14: The Golden Bracelet**

It was almost Christmas and Martin was shopping for gifts. He felt so much better ever since he broke up with Joey and his marriage with Sam was only getting better. But he couldn't stop thinking about Joey. She was just an innocent bystander yet he must have crushed her heart. Martin hated being the jerk.

Completely done with his Christmas shopping, he was heading out of the mall when something caught his eye. It was a golden charm bracelet. He couldn't help but remember that Joey loved charm bracelets but she never actually owned one.

* * *

The next day on work, Martin was back at work. While Vivian and Elena went out for lunch, Danny and Martin (who were sitting at the central table) were finishing up their paperwork.

"So you guys have any plans for Christmas?" Martin wondered.

"We're going to spend it together. " Danny stated.

"Wow. You, as the family man? Surprising!" Martin joked.

"HA. HA." Danny said. He had shaken his pen and said, "Damn. I just don't have any good pens today."

"You can borrow one of mines." Martin offered.

Danny walked over to Martin's desk and began searching for a pen. Danny got sidetracked when he saw a bag of gifts. He clandestinely peaked in the bag and looked for his gift.

"I don't see anything here for me." Danny finally said.

"I'm not that stupid. I hid them from you." Martin said obviously, he knew Danny would invasively search for his gifts.

Danny saw a different box and decided to open it. He saw the golden bracelet with the golden bear. He was mesmerized by the gift.

"Wow. Is this bracelet for Samantha?" Danny assumed.

Martin immediately got up, snatched the gift, and closed the box. He said, "Yeah it is. But don't tell her."

"Wow. That's a great gift. I should have bought something like that for Elena. I got her oven mitts." Danny told.

"You're an ass." Martin said, putting the bag away.

"What. They said _together_ on one glove and the other glove it says _forever_." Danny explained.

"Corny!" Martin laughed.

"What?! It's cute!" Danny said.

* * *

Later that night, Martin rushed inside the door and ran to his wife. He kissed Samantha passionately.

"I miss you!?" He said.

"I miss you too?" Sam responded.

He put her coat off and said, "What have you been doing all day?"

"Looking for my gifts you hid." She said sarcastically.

"But you didn't find them… You're just like Danny. I know you both and I hid them in the last place you would look. You won't find them." Martin stated.

"Can you just show me one?" Sam pleaded.

"Okay." Martin leaned in and kissed her benevolently, "I wanted this to be for Christmas Eve, but you can have it tonight. Let's go to the bedroom."

Samantha was flattered; they haven't been together in such a long time. She thought that she was too pregnant for him, but evidently she thought wrong. Martin picked her up gently and carried to her to the bedroom. They were finally heading in the right direction.


	15. Caught

**_Author's Note: I know this chapter was intense and if you want to know what happens review!!!_**

**Chapter 15: CAUGHT**

The next morning, Danny arrived at work and headed into the elevator. Unexpectedly, a young girl, who happened to be Joey, was already in the elevator.

"What floor?" Joey asked.

"Seven … Thank you." Danny stated

"No problem." She said.

"You're Joey, right?" He recognized her, but he only knew her as an intern. He was completely oblivious about her past relationship with Martin.

"Yeah." She mumbled. She knew Danny was Martin's friend and she didn't want to say too much.

However, as they headed up, Danny decided to make conversation. He said, "Excited for the holidays."

"Of course; who isn't?" She said with a smile.

Danny saw something that obliterated his concentration. Danny noticed that on her wrist she had a golden bracelet. But he had seen that bracelet before. The atmosphere had changed drastically.

"Wow, that's a nice bracelet." Danny noticed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Is that a teddy bear charm?" He asked.

"Yeah. You've got a good eye." She declared.

Danny immediately recognized the bracelet. It was the exact bracelet that Martin had bought. What were the odds that someone else had bought one just like it? But why did she have Martin's present?

"Are you spending the holidays alone? Are you spending it with a boyfriend… or something?" Danny wondered, but he hoped that his assumptions were wrong.

"I'm not sure… but there's a guy I really want to spend it with." She said honestly.

"Someone…" Danny muttered.

* * *

When Danny finally reached his floor, he searched for Martin. He was so pissed off that his friend would go behind Sam's back and cheat on her. It was not only childish, but it was coldheartedly selfish! 

When he looked in the lounge, he found Martin, all alone; he was acting so innocent.

Martin turned around and saw Danny. He said, "Hey man. What's up?"

Danny walked over to Martin and without warning, Danny grabbed Martin and pushed him against the wall with all his might.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Martin said ticked off.

"What's wrong with me? What's the matter with you?" Danny said angry.

"What are you talking about?" Martin said confused.

"Don't make me say it?" Danny warned.

"Say what?" Martin pushed Danny back.

"Joey." He blurted.

Martin's eyes widen and realized that his secrete was exposed.

"She told you." Martin said mystified.

"No. But, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together once I saw that bracelet." Danny clarified.

"Look man. It's not what you think. I broke things off with her. Nothing is going on between the two of us. I gave her that bracelet as an apology for dragging her into it." Martin explained.

"Why would start it in the first place?" Danny backed way.

"I don't know man. It was a stupid fling. Look…" Martin walked up close to Danny, "Please. What ever you do, please don't tell Sam."

"She deserves to know." Danny stated.

"But it'll break her heart and that's the last thing she needs right now…" Martin reminded.

"And I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut then?" Danny wondered.

"Look. I'm not seeing Joey and my marriage is perfect now. Please! As a friend, this is the one thing I need you to do for me." Martin pleaded.

"You can't see her ever again." Danny began to compromise.

"I won't see her again." Martin declared.

"And you need to start thinking about other people other than yourself." Danny cautioned.

"I will. I promise." Martin said.

"Okay." Danny said. He couldn't believe it. He had lost all respect for his friend. He was supposed to be the perfect husband, but he was nothing but a fraud. Danny just hoped Martin would keep his promise.


	16. Another Witness

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the hiatus; I was just waiting for more reviews..._**

**Chapter 16: Another Witness**

* * *

At the Christmas party (at work), everyone was celebrating. The holidays had finally arrived and Martin was just glad that the year was almost over. He was even happier that his marriage was back where it needed to be. 

Danny, on the other hand, couldn't help but think about Martin's past actions. When Danny looked at Martin sitting next to Samantha, he didn't see an honest marriage; all he saw was lies and deception. Danny couldn't believe that he covering for him.

"Hey." Elena said.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Elena noticed Danny's silence.

"Nothing." He lied.

"You don't seem like you're in the good mood." She stated.

"I guess I'm not in the holiday spirit." He declared.

"Danny Taylor not in a holiday spirit, that's strange. You've been acting weird lately." Elena described.

"I know it's just… I love you." He changed the subject.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Martin and Samantha were the center of attention. Everyone wanted to be near Sam and talked about the baby. They loved seeing the _perfect _couple together.

"So how many weeks are you in?" A woman asked.

"Twenty one weeks." Sam stated.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Someone asked.

"We've decided not to know? We want it to be a surprise." Martin said.

"Didn't we all." Viv said and everyone giggled.

As the conversation continued, Martin saw that across the room Joey talking to someone else. On the outside it would appear that she looked happy, but Martin could tell that she was still upset about their breakup. Joey looked across the room and saw Martin staring at her. She then excused herself from the room.

"I'll be right back." Martin said.

He followed down Joey in the hall. When it was clear he said, "Why are you acting this way?"

"Acting like what? And why do you care?" Joey stopped.

Martin pushed her into a desolated corner, "I know you're piss off, but" He began, " but it doesn't mean you can broadcast it."

"I'm not broadcasting it… and I'm not pissed, I'm sad." She defended.

"I want this to be okay with you and me." He said.

"It'll never be okay." Joey said.

"Why not?!" He argued.

"Because we broke up." Joey said.

"I can't stop thinking about you; you're driving me crazy!!!" Martin said, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend and please leave me alone." Joey yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Martin said.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're in no position to tell me what I can or cannot do." She started to walk away.

However Martin grabbed her arm and pushed her back. He grabbed Joey and began to kiss her. Martin just dragged himself back into Joey's arms.

But unexpectedly they heard someone come closer. It was Elena and at first she didn't realize who it was, "Oh I'm sorry," but then she realized that it was Martin; more importantly Elena knew that he wasn't kissing Samantha.

Joey looked at him and then looked at Elena. She pushed Martin off of her and waked away. Before she left, she said, "Tell me when you're ready to talk." Joey walked off into the distant.

Martin, who was still facing the wall, didn't look back. He didn't realized what could happen if he was caught in the act. He merely turned around and didn't say anything. Nothing he could say could possible explain how he felt. He just walked away without even looking at Elena.

Without any delay, Martin walked to Samantha and said to her, "Hey I'm not feeling well. I think we should go home."

"Okay." Sam grabbed her stuff and headed out with Martin. Sam thought it was a bit weird that they were leaving in a rush but she didn't think twice about it.

As they walked out they ran into Elena, but Martin dragged Sam before they could exchange words. He looked back and saw that Elena was frustrated and disgusted, but Martin did no have time to think about it.

* * *

**Author's Comment: I already have chapter 17 written. The more reviews and I might be able to post it tonight.**


	17. Too Much Information

**Chapter 17: Too much information.**

Later that night, Danny was driving Elena home; they were exhausted from the party. However, Danny noticed that something was bothering Elena.

"What's wrong?" Danny wondered.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. It'll ruin your holiday." She said.

"Try me." He insisted.

"I saw Martin kissing one of the office girls at the party." She explained.

Danny's stomach dropped immediately when Elena said this. It did ruin his holiday. "Really?" He tried playing it cool.

"Can you believe this? How are we going to tell Sam? Sam really had her heart set on this marriage and this'll just ruin it!" She rambled on.

"Yeah. I'm shocked." He said out loud but under his breath he said, "_That bastard said he'll stay away from her."_

"What?" Elena thought she heard him say something.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" Elena questioned.

"What are you talking about?! I'm just as ticked off as you are." He stated.

"But you seem as if… Did you know something was going on?" She wondered.

"What?! No, of course not!" He lied but he wasn't really a good liar.

"You did. Didn't you!" She said furiously.

"It wasn't my place to say anything." Danny confessed.

"What! You knew he was having an affair!" She yelled.

"No, I knew he had an affair. _Had_ being the key word. When I found out about the two of them, Martin said he was done with her." He explicated.

"Who cares about when he had the damn affair, you never told me about it. We tell each other everything… but the more important thing is that he's not over her!" She said frustrated.

"Why are you taking it out on me?" Danny yelled back. He was ticked off that Martin's sins were not only going to affect Sam's marriage, but it was also affecting his relationship with Elena.

"Because you don't realized how bad this really is!" Elena summarized briefly.

Danny finally reached Elena's home and parked in front of it. He said, "What do you want me to say? What are we going to do now?!"

"We're going to confront Samantha!" She declared.

"Hold on a minute… We can't tell Sam." He debated.

"We have to. We have a responsibility to tell her." Elena announced.

"No we don't. We don't have a responsibility to tell anyone anything." Danny argued.

"Danny. What's Martin is doing is wrong and if we don't tell, it'll kill me inside. I don't want to keep his dirty little secrete." She explained.

"You have to be quiet about it." He demanded.

"Are we supposed to mind our own business and act as if nothing is happening? Act as if we don't know anything?" She assumed.

"No. We're supposed to let them handle it. It'll make you feel better if you tell Sam about Martin's affair. But it won't do Samantha any good if you tell her. You want to tell Sam to make you feel better." Danny brought up a good point.

Elena got out of car enraged and confused. She closed the door and said through the open car window, "Go home!"


	18. Lose Lose Situation

**Author's Note: PLEASE I would enjoy more reviews... The more qualitive reviews... the faster I'll update... **

**I ACCIDENTAL POSTED WRONG CHAPTER 18 BUT YOU ALL NOW KNOW THAT I HAVE ALMOST FIVE CHAPTERS AHEAD, BUT I WILL NOT POST CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 3 OR MORE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!!!!**

**Chapter 18: Lose-Lose Situation**

Elena was frustrated with Martin's secrete; she was even angrier at Danny for not telling her. Elena did not know if she had the heart to tell Samantha. Needless to say, the weekend had come to the end and Elena had to go to work.

When she walked in, Elena saw Jack and Vivian talking. Her eyes were more focused on Danny and Martin. They both were sitting at their own individual desks minding their own business; they were avoiding eye contact with everyone, especially when Elena walked in.

"Okay now that Elena is here," Jack had announced, "we have a missing thirty-year-old man, Joshua Tylers. He was last seen after leaving his job at the car dealership on seventh-fifth Street last night."

Jack passed around papers and began handing out assignments, "Danny and Vivian, I want you to go to his work and talk to his co-workers. Martin and Elena, I want you guys to head to the girlfriend's house and talk to her…"

Martin's mind went blank the moment Jack said that he was partnered with Elena. The last person Martin wanted to be with was Elena. He had convinced Danny not to tell Samantha about Joey, but he wasn't sure if he could persuade Elena in the same direction.

When Martin and Elena entered the car, Martin tried to act guiltless. He started the car and immediately turned on the radio. He hoped the music would cover-up the dead awkward silence between the two of them.

However, before he could even turn the car into reverse, Elena, unexpectedly turned the radio off. Martin was extremely nervous. He had seen what she had done to criminals during interrogation; Martin had no idea what she could do to him.

Martin decided to say the first thing, "What do you want!"

"How can you sit there and act as if you did nothing wrong?" Elena said harshly.

"It's not what you think. It's not!" He said timidly.

"Danny said you were dating her for quite sometime." She quoted.

"Look what's going on with my personal is my business." He defended.

"You must think Samantha is dirt if you willing to cheat on her." Elena labeled.

"How dare you say that! I love my wife." He argued.

"You sure do show it well!" She prosecuted.

"You know…" Martin stopped himself and took a deep breath. The last thing he needed was to get irritated. He looked at her with compassionately and said, "Please. I'm begging you. Please don't tell Sam."

Elena looked at him and she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do. She was in a 'lose-lose' situation. She could either destroy Samantha's marriage or she could keep quiet.

Martin looked at her and said mournfully, "Well, can you do this one thing for me?"


	19. Her Choice and her choice only!

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!!! For those who did realize it; I made a MISTAKE and posted the wrong chapter 18. So read chpt 18 and you'll be caught up.**

**Chapter 19: Her Choice and her choice only!**

Elena did not get one wink of sleep last night. She was wavering at whether she should tell Samantha or not. And after all the tossing and turning, she still did not have an answer.

When Elena arrived at work that morning, there was tension between Martin, Danny, and Elena, but she was trying to stay focus. She had to make a decision and she had to make a decision by herself.

At the end of the day, everyone was done with their paperwork and they begun to pack up (Jack was in his office).

Vivian grabbed her stuff and said, "Good night!"

"Goodnight." They all said toneless.

Now that Vivian had left, the tension had risen drastically. Danny had no idea what Elena was going to do and Martin was hoping everything would go in his favor.

Danny decided to make the first move. He walked across the room and headed towards Elena.

He sat on the edge of her desk and said, "What's going on?"

"Danny." Elena took a deep breath and said, "I don't think I can keep this secrete."

"Well… Okay." Danny said straightforwardly.

"Just like that… You agree with me?" She said surprised.

"It's your choice. I can't change it... I respect your decision and I have no right to judge you." Danny said graciously.

"Thanks you." She said.

Danny grabbed his stuff and headed out; leaving Martin and Elena alone.

But Elena didn't feel any better. She was hoping that Danny could help her make her decision, but Danny was right. He was right about everything.

She took a deep breath and started to walk over to Martin. Every step she took, she dreaded, but she had to say her answer to his face. She had to make sure Martin understood him face to face.

"Hey." Martin said when she walked up to him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"I guess you have your answer." Martin looked disappointed.

"Look, I have to live every day knowing that my daughter won't have that perfect family. She won't have her mom or dad living together. She won't have her mom or dad loving each other. Hell, she won't even have her mom or dad getting along. So you have to understand that I'm frustrated with you that you're ruining not only your marriage, but your destroying an innocent child's future." She preached.

"You're right." Martin said looking down on the floor.

"And absolutely do not respect what you did with that intern and I will never respect it." She continued on.

"I know." He whispered dreadfully.

"But…" She said (and Martin's mood changed positively) "I have no right to judge you. I have no right to punish you."

"I'm confused… What are you trying to say?" Martin wondered.

"You need to stop seeing this woman! If Sam's find out, trust me, she will never forgive you." Elena clarified.

"Trust me… I will never see her again. I'm not going to make the mistake again." He announced.

"Okay." Elena said.

"I give you my word!" He emphasized.


	20. Nothing to Worry about

**HEY Sorry that I Haven't Updated as fast as I wanted too. So I've Decided to post two chapters... but keep up w/ the reviews... I really appreciated them... But I would like more or if not... I might as well just send the story through emails to all of those who review.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Nothing to Worry about???

Later that night, Martin was resting in bed. He was exhausted from the day, but he was excited to know that Elena was not going say anything. His secrete was going to be kept a secret.

Unexpectedly his cell phone rang. Martin didn't want to answer it, but he didn't want it to ring continuously.

Martin grabbed it and said, "Hello".

"Hey. It's me!" Danny responded.

"Hey man. What's up?" Martin wondered why Danny was calling him.

"I just wanted to know what happened; what did Elena say to you?" Danny questioned.

"Everything's fine. She set me straight. I'm just going to start everything over with a clean sleight." Martin clarified.

"You're not going to make that mistake again." Danny declared.

"No… It was childish … You have nothing to worry about." Martin answered proudly.

"Good night." Danny said.

"Good night." Martin hung up his cell phone.

Unpredictably, while Martin was resting in bed, Joey rolled over and kissed Martin on the cheek. (They were in bed together having a romantic moment.)

"Who was that on the phone?" Joey asked.

"It was no one, honey." Martin kissed her.

Joey was lying on top of him and Martin had his arms wrapped around her body. Whatever Elena said to Martin, it did not work because that night Martin didn't go straight home to Samantha. Instead he immediately went to Joey's apartment.

"I missed you today." She said.

"I missed you too." He smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Joey wondered.

"It's just…" He took a deep breath, "We have to be very careful. Okay."

"What do you mean?" Joey kissed his neck.

"I'm mean we have to be completely discrete. Danny and Elena think were over and I want to keep it that way." He demanded.

"Okay… Even though it'll be hard, I won't even look at you at work." She agreed.

"Thanks." He kissed her.

"Say it again." She stopped him.

He sat up and said, "I want to be with you… The moment Samantha has the baby, I'm going to tell her that I want to split up. I want to be with you."


	21. She Knows!

Martin had finally caved into Joey's wishes. He decided to take her out on a date. He had nothing to worry about. Sam went out across town and had no idea where Martin went that night. There was no better time than to take Joey out.

Joey and Martin were at their table, enjoying the scenery and their food. They were having a great time.

"I love this song! Dance with me!" Joey insisted.

"No… I'm not the dancing type." Martin debated.

"Please. It'll be fun." She grabbed his hand.

Martin looked at her and said, "For you… Why not?"

They moved out to the dance floor and they begin to dance. As Joey wrapped her arms over his neck, they dance cheek to cheek. Joey then leaned in and kissed him.

Without any warning, Joey pulled away from the kiss and said, "I love you."

Martin, shocked at what she had said, leaned back for a second. Nevertheless, something took over his body and he said, "I love you too."

The two began too kiss more passionately. Their lips pressed at one another as they were enjoying the other's affection.

Martin and Joey moved back to their table and continued their dinner. They were talking intimately to one another.

"I'll be right back." Joey left the table.

Martin was sitting at the table patiently. He was having the time of his life. He couldn't be happier. Martin was ecstatic. He was… unexpectedly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Martin." The voice said.

Martin turned around and his eyes widened vigorously. He said, "Sam!"


	22. This time I mean it!

**Chapter 22: This time I mean it!!!**

The moment Martin saw Samantha, he felt his heart beat increase. The moment he was dreading had finally caught up with him.

"What are you doing here?" Martin said guilty.

Sam sat across from Martin and said angrily, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Martin said hesitantly.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think you could keep your secrete?" Sam prosecuted.

"Joey and I just ran into each other." He defended. Martin did not know how much Sam saw or how much she knew. He thought that it was in his best interested to play innocent.

"I'm not stupid Martin. Please don't lie to me." She said in frustration.

"I'm not." Martin, looking down at the ground, said ironically.

"Then look me in the eye and say that nothing going on between you and that woman." She insisted.

Martin, with all his strength, raised his head and looked into Sam's eyes, but he realized that he was trapped in a corner; he couldn't lie to Samantha.

Sam broke the silence and said, "I followed you here Martin. You said you were working late but you were obviously just going out on a date with your girlfriend."

"It's not what you think." He declared.

"I thought that it was the baby. I thought you were just scared to talk to me." Sam started to cry. "... but all this time you were just trying to keep your dirty little secrete."

There was a long uncomfortable moment between them. Guilty Martin moved in to hold her hand, but she pulled away. What could he say to make things better?

"Who told you?" Martin said; even though it was the first thing he could think, it was a bit insensitive.

She looked at Martin in disgust, "I'm your wife. I just knew…"

Martin began, "Sam…"

But she interrupted him, "Who would tell me? Did someone else know?" Sam popped out of her seat and begun to head out.

"Just listen, Sam… I'm sorry." He said disappointed.

"Don't do this!" Sam yelled which made the whole restaurant look at them, "You are in no position to be upset!"

"Just tell me what to say so I can make this better." He pleaded.

Sam looked at Martin and she said softly, "There's nothing you can say or do that would make this okay?"

"Sam…" Martin moaned.

Sam said coldly, "Don't come home tonight… and this time, I mean it."


	23. Blame

**Chapter 23: Blame**

Martin left the restaurant completely heartbroken. His marriage was tainted and he wasn't sure if he could clean the mess. What he did was unforgivable, but was it fixable?

He walked down the street and he saw Joey sitting on a bench. He felt obligated to walk up to her.

Martin sat next to her and said ironically, "You didn't say goodbye." 

Joey just shrugged him off.

"Is there something wrong?" He noticed that there was tension between the two of them.

"I really don't want to be near you right now." Joey was practically crying.

"Why are you mad at me?" He argued.

"You have a wife." She reminded.

Martin started to raise his voice, "Thanks for telling me now…. You know, my marriage is ruin because you..."

She took a deep breath and said, "God… I thought I loved you but it must have been my imagination." 

"Could have fooled the hell out of me..."He debated.

"All I wanted was to have fun but I didn't really think that I would be the one who would destroy your family…" She wiped her tears off.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said in disbelief, "You're the one who told me that I was stuck in a loveless marriage. Isn't a little too late to start changing your mind?" 

"I don't care about you… I never loved anyone." Joey declared.

"Except yourself." He said maliciously.

"And all you care about is yourself and that's why we got along so well." She justified.

"Oh… Really." He said repulsively.

Joey grabbed her stuff and began heading away.

"Where do you think your going?" Martin wondered.

"I'm walking home. I don't have to sit here and listen to this." 

"Everything I just said was true and you know it; you can't run from it." He questioned.

Before Joey walked away, she said, "No… I think you're selfish and inconsiderate… You're looking for someone to blame… but the truth is the only person you should blame… is yourself! I don't want to see you ever again!" 


	24. Falling

Chapter 24: Falling!!

Samantha did not get any sleep that night. Her heart hurt way too much. The next morning Samantha was sitting in front of the window watching the sunrise.

Her life had hit a huge roadblock: her husband was cheating on her, her marriage was obliterated, and her family was destroyed. She did not know what to do.

Unexpectedly she heard the door opened. She didn't look back but she knew that it was Martin. He walked closer and stood over her but neither one of them said a thing. Then Martin finally said, "Sam…"

However, Sam didn't want to hear anything he had to say; so she said, "You can grab your stuff and leave."

"I don't want to leave Samantha." Martin pleaded.

"Please. Just go!" She mumbled.

"No, Samantha… I'm not leaving Sam until we work this out!" He argued.

Samantha jumped out of her seat and headed to their bedroom.

"Sam… We're not done talking!" Martin yelled as he followed her into the bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he found that Sam took out his suitcase and was putting his clothes inside it.

"What are you doing?! That's my stuff!" Martin was taking his clothes out of suitcase and putting them back into the drawers.

It was a back and forth sequence. Sam was putting Martin's clothes inside of his suitcase while he tried to put his clothes back into the drawers.

"No. Martin I said I didn't want you back in this house and I won't let you!... You're out of my life!" She argued.

"I love you Sam… We're having a baby together so can please talk about this…" He tried to calm himself down.

"Maybe you didn't understand me… When I said you we're out of my life I meant that you were out of our child's life too. I don't want you involve with my baby!" She emphasized.

"You're acting irrational!! Damn it Sam. STOP!" He yelled.

Unexpectedly, Sam grabbed her chest and started grasping for air. She said, "I can't breath."

Martin looked at her in awe, "Sam are you okay?" But before he could figure out what was wrong, Sam fell to the ground, hard!


	25. Too Much Stress

Chapter 25: Too much Stress

After Martin had rushed Samantha to the hospital, he was sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Every second that had past by only made him more anxious. Martin was scared that something might be wrong with Samantha.

Finally a doctor had approached Martin and asked, "Are you Mr. Fitzgerald?"

"Is my wife going to be okay?" Martin said dynamically.

"I'm Doctor Hudson… You're wife is okay. But she had a serious panic attack."

"Serious? How serious of a panic attack? Why did she have one?" Martin mumbled.

"There is no really definite trigger, but the main cause is stress or anxiety." Doctor Hudson explained.

"Stress?" He said fearful.

"Has Samantha been exposed to highly traumatic or tense situations?" The doctor asked.

"We've been…" Martin stumbled over his words but he managed to say, "There's been a few problems in our marriage but I've never suspect that it would lead to this."

"These episodes usually do follow after a person is in extreme emotional distress." The doctor stated.

"Is Sam going to be okay… I mean she's pregnant and… will the baby be safe?" Martin said.

"Stress is very dangerous to the pregnancy… And these attacks can be fatal to the baby; it's unlikely, but in the worse case scenario, it can lead to a miscarriage." The doctor clarified.

"Oh my God!… What are you tying to say? Are these episodes going to continue?" Martin wondered.

"Samantha just needs to be in a calm living condition, especially since she's pregnant, that should be our main concern." The doctor ordered.

* * *

Martin walked in the Samantha's hospital room. The room was dimmed and she was lying in the bed quietly. She was wide awake but didn't even acknowledge Martin's presence.

Martin sat down next to her but neither one of them knew how to start the conversation. Samantha couldn't speak, for she was far too upset. Martin wanted to say something, but he didn't want to make things worse.

"You know…" Sam finally spoke.

Martin, who was utterly shocked, was actively listening.

"Why did you cheat on me Martin? I thought that our marriage is what you wanted." She asked.

"I do…" Martin faded out; he didn't want to interrupt.

"I love you, Martin; I'm sorry what I said about the baby. It's your child too and I have no authority to take that right away from you." She said.

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' coming." Martin predicted.

"But I'm not sure that I can forgive you." She said, "Not now anyways…"

Martin looked down on the ground and said, "That's understandable… Maybe one day."

"I can just take my stuff and I'll leave the apartment…" Sam began.

Martin interrupted her, "No…"

"What?" Sam said confused.

"You don't to go through all that work. I'll take my stuff and leave." Martin declared.


	26. As life goes on

Chapter 26: As life goes on

It's been about a month since Martin and Samantha separated. They haven't really talked, and they don't know what's expected for their marriage. Martin had temporally moved into a hotel room, while Samantha stayed in their apartment.

Martin loved Samantha but he felt like a complete fool for cheating on Samantha. He wasn't sure why he did it. He didn't have an answer for Samantha and he definitely didn't have an answer for his own self.

Samantha couldn't imagine being a single mother, but more importantly, she wasn't sure is she could forgive Martin. After Martin cheated on her, she couldn't look at him in the same way. He betrayed her trust in the worst possible way.

* * *

Danny and Elena were heading towards Sam's apartment building.

"Why did you drag me here?" Danny asked.

"Because Samantha and Martin's anniversary is coming soon and I don't think should be alone…" Elena explained.

"Yeah… but I still don't see why I had to come… I feel awkward when I' m around her." He stated.

"Stop acting like a child… Beside you of all people shouldn't be thinking about yourself." She demanded.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Danny said frustrated.

"Nothing" She mumbled.

"You know I feel like you can't stand to be around me. Even though I didn't do anything wrong, it's like our relationship has been split apart too…" Danny noted.

They finally reached Samantha's apartment and Elena knocked on the door.

"Danny… Let's just get through the next few hours in peace…" She asked.

"Whatever you say… you majesty" He said coldly.

Danny, Elena, and Samantha were hanging out in her apartment enjoying one's company. While they were eating banana bread, they were talking, but they tried to avoid any unwanted conversation.

"Thanks for coming over." Samantha said in the kitchen, preparing everyone's plate.

"No problem." Elena mumbled.

"How are you doing?" Danny asked, but Elena looked at him frantically. It was as if he asked a forbidden question.

"Okay… I guess. Especially considering that my body is expanding every week." Sam walked in the living room and gave them their plate.

"I haven't noticed." Danny joked.

"Thanks… I'll get your drink." Sam said.

"Sam, you're six month pregnant…" Danny insisted, "You shouldn't be on your feet constantly. I'll get the drinks."

Danny walked into the kitchen slowly and patiently. He thought that he needed a moment alone for himself. The more he was around Samantha the more he felt guilty. He wasn't the one who had the affair but he was the one who forgot about Samantha's feelings.

"So how are you? For real? What's going on between you and Martin?" Elena asked sincerely.

"It hurts… I can't lie. But I think the break is what is best for both of us." Sam declared.

"I'm sorry." Elena admitted.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Sam persisted, "You have something good with Danny and I see how you too are becoming further and further apart. Please you should two forgive each other."

"We're fine." Elena debated.

"If there is one thing you can do for me it would be fixing things with Danny... I wish I could have fixed things with Martin before it was too late…" Sam announced.

Unexpectedly, the knob on the locked door began to turn. As to the door opened, it was to everyone's surprise when they saw Martin. Martin wasn't exactly welcomed, especially when he didn't call. Samantha was somewhat shocked that he was here.

"Hey Sam…" Martin said.


	27. A Distant Anniversary

**Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering how much longer untill the end... I'll say about a little more than ten chapters... **

**And I was also thinking (I've done this in the past with my other storise) about sending chapters through email. In other words that one person who rights the best review will recieve the next chapter in advance via email. They can help me think of chapter title and help edit the chapter. IF you want in this deal just make sure I have access to your email adress...**

* * *

Chapter 27: A Distant Anniversary

"Hey Samantha…" Martin said, "Hey Danny… Elena."

Martin greeted the room, but he did not receive a single reply… He could feel how tense the room and he knew it was because of his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha said calmly.

"I um… I needed to talk to you but I didn't know you had company." Martin declared.

"You can't barge in here anytime you want." Sam reminded.

"I know I'm sorry…" Martin said.

Elena tapped Danny on the shoulder and they both knew that their attendance was unnecessary. They knew that this was their hint to leave.

"Umm, we'll see you soon." Elena said.

Samantha, disappointed that her friends were leaving, said, "Okay… Thank you again for coming."

"Bye." Martin said as they were heading out the door, but he merely received a cough.

"Is there something you want Martin." Samantha said immediately when her friends left.

"I just um… I order this for you a while ago," Martin showed her a long thin gift box, "you know… for our anniversary… I thought that maybe you wanted it."

Samantha took the gift and opened it. It was a silver locket with a silver chain. She opened the locket and saw a picture; it was a picture of them, just in the prime of their relationship.

"So I guess…" Martin spoke after long pause, "I'll leave."

"Do you think I can just forgive you just because you give me a gift?" Samantha wondered.

"Of course not Samantha," Martin said sympathetically, "But I really miss you."

"I don't know what to say?" she declared.

"I want you to say that all of this is going to be okay… I want you to say that you'll forgive me and we can get back together." He pleaded.

"I can't say that Martin… because I still don't think you understand how bad you hurt me." Sam reminded.

Martin rushed up to Samantha and said, "Please… Sam we're in a rough spot right now but listen… we're here and we have to handle it. We can't just ignore it. We have to fight for us… and I'm going to do whatever is necessary to keep us together… You don't want to give up our marriage."

Sam overwhelmed with everything, sat down and said, "I don't know…"

Martin looked down disappointedly.

Fortunately Samantha whispered, "But I don't want you out of my life."

Martin continued on, "Look, I, umm… I did a terrible, stupid thing. I'll admit it. I cheated on you and I know it might be hard for you to believe but I would do whatever I could to take it back… but I can't Samantha… but I can't imagine us throwing something that means too damn much."

He sat down next to Samantha and leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her on the shoulder, neck, and moved toward the cheek. He then moved in closer and he presses his lips on her lips.

"Martin no…" Sam pushed him off of her and stood up, "I can't Martin. I can't forgive. I can't forgive you because if I forgave you right now it would like me saying what you did is okay; I would be tolerating with your irresponsible behavior… If I forgave you it would mean we could forget what you did and never bring it up again."

"Then what can we do Sam? We're at a brick wall and I don't know how to get through." Martin admitted.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we should…"


	28. A Fresh Start

Chapter 28: A Fresh Start

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we should…"

"Maybe we should… do what?" Martin said hesitant.

"Maybe we should just be friends for now." Sam said forthcoming.

Martin smiled and said, "I'll like that."

"I'll like that too." Sam confessed.

Meanwhile, Danny and Elena were walking down the street. They had to park their car a few blocks away and they had to walk back _together._

"How do you think things are going to turn out between the two of them?" Danny wondered.

"I'm more concerned how things are going to turn out between the two of us." Elena stated.

"Yeah me too... We're kind of at a hard spot right now too.' He noted.

"I know and I hate it Danny…" She said.

"How did we even get here?" He asked.

"I don't know?" She stated, "I guess that I thought Sam and Martin's marriage was so perfect. I never expected for the break apart… And the fact that you didn't tell me about Martin's secrete, only makes me wonder what you would keep a secrete."

"Elena, I would never hurt you like that." Danny interrupted, "And just so you know I do feel guilty about the situation Samantha is in. Maybe if I told her, the situation might not be as bad as it is."

"I believe you." She said honestly.

"How do we fix our problem?" He asked sincerely.

"I think that the situation between Sam and Martin, is between the two them and we shouldn't let it affect our relationship. Because that's the last thing I want." She announced.

"Me too." He said.

"Danny…" Elena stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes." Danny grabbed her hand.

"I love you." She said proudly.

"I love you too." He replied.

He leaned in kissed her compassionately. Then after a while they hug for quiet some time. They were happy they could continue on with their relationship.


	29. No Change At All

**AUTHOR NOTES: I want to thank those for all the reviews... But I would love to thank ****kinGsFaN**** for all the reviews... I sent this chapter to ****kinGsFaN**** in advance. For those who like me to send you chapter 30 in advance PLEASE just send a good review and make sure I know your email...**

* * *

Chapter 29: No change at all

A week had past by and it seem as if nothing had happened.

Samantha, on the other hand, has not called or talked to Martin since their last conversation.

Elena and Danny said they were going to move on with their relationship, but Elena still felt guilty; she couldn't focus on her own life. Danny felt the spontaneity of this process (fixing his own relationship) was moving very slowly.

For example, today Elena was suppose to spend the morning with Danny, but instead she decided to talk to Sam on the telephone.

"I have to go to Lamaze class this Saturday morning." Sam said.

"That's great." Elena replied.

"I don't have a partner though." Sam said disappointingly.

"You know you can ask Martin. He is the father." Elena reminded.

"I know it's just… it's still awkward between the two of us." Sam clarified.

"But your delivery date is in about three month, isn't it? I'm not trying to rush the two of you, but you have to find a way to be with each other, especially when the baby comes." Elena suggested.

"I said I wanted to be friends with Martin and I do… It just…" Sam faded off.

"It just what…" Elena wondered.

"That just it… I don't know what stopping me from being with him. At first it was because I was mad at him, and then it was because I was sad… but now I'm not sure anymore. But I do know that I'm not ready for him to go to Lamaze class with me." Sam explained.

"I understand…" Elena said.

Danny walked out the bedroom and was putting his jacket on. He was disappointed to see that Elena was still in her pajamas and talking on the phone.

Elena continued on, "… if you still need a partner, Danny would be more than happy to escort you."

Danny looked at her and said, "Escort who to what?"

Elena put her hand up to shush him as Samantha said, "Are you sure? I would really hate to go all by myself but I wouldn't want him to feel that he had too."

"No he wants too. Here, he'll tell you himself," Elena said.

But before she gave him the phone she covered the speaker with her hand and said, "I want you to take Samantha to her Lamaze class."

"What? I'm not sure about this Elena." Danny said politely.

"Please, it would be the one thing I would want you to do for me." Elena pleaded.

Danny took the phone and said, "I would love to take you to your class."

"Thank you so much Danny." Sam yelped.

"No problem. Bye Samantha." Danny said.

"Bye." Sam said (as they both hung up the phone).

"Thank you so much." Elena hugged him.

"But how are we minding our own business if I'm taking her to her class?" He asked.

"I know but we're not butting into Sam's marriage. You're just being a good friend." Elena declared.

* * *

Later that day Danny had snuck out of the house to meet up with a friend. A friend that Elena would probably not approve of, but Danny really wanted to talk to Martin.

Danny walked into the coffee shop and found Martin sitting at a booth.

Danny sat on the other side of the booth and said, "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem, but I don't understand why you wanted to meet with me in the first place." Martin said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Samantha." Danny stated.

"Of course, what other reason would there be?" Martin replied.

"How are things going between the two of you? Is it improving?" Danny asked courteously.

"She said she wanted to be friends, man; but I don't know. She hasn't called me or anything." Martin said disappointedly.

"Have you tried calling her?" Danny asked.

"I can't do that?" Martin said.

"Why not?" Danny wondered.

"Because I don't want to seem like a bigger jerk than I am. She'll call me when she ready." Martin explained.

"That's bull…" Danny said ignorantly.

"I did a lot of damage already and I don't need to make things worse." Martin clarified.

"But if you want your marriage to work, Sam needs to know that you're going to make an effort. You need to make the first move." Danny enlightened.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Martin asked.

"I have an idea." Danny said ingeniously.


	30. Set Up

**Author's Note: Thank you all aqain for the reviews. I would really like to thank ****whatchasayiin**** for all the reviews. I've already sent ****whatchasayiin**** chapter 30 in adance and had help participating in this chapter. If you would like me to send you chapter 31 in** **advance, please send a review (note: it doesn't has to be a descriptive as whatchasayiin) and make sure I have your emial.  
**

* * *

Chapter 30: Set Up

That Saturday morning Samantha was waiting for Danny. They had agreed to meet down the street (where the Lamaze class was being held). She was kind of nervous. She was happy that Danny volunteered to be her partner, but she couldn't get Martin out of her head. If she couldn't find the courage to ask him about Lamaze class, how could she find the courage to raise a child with him?

Unexpectedly, Samantha felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Danny.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late." Danny said.

"No, you're right on time…" she took a deep breath and said, "Thanks for doing this for me."

Danny leaned in and hugged Samantha, "No problem."

As they were near the building, Danny's phone rang loudly.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I take it." Danny asked.

"No, it's okay." Sam said.

Danny answered the phone as Sam waited; however, she felt that something was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Samantha," he ran up to her and said, "I'm sorry. There's an emergency at home and Elena needs me."

"What? Is everything okay?" Sam wondered.

"Of course, everything is fine."

"Well I guess I can go all by myself then.".

"What. No, you said you didn't want to go all by yourself."

"Yeah, but you have to leave, don't you?"

"Yeah but, hey…" Danny pointed over her and said, "Look who is here."

She turned around her eyes widen when she saw Martin walking in close. She finally realized that she was being set up.

"Martin. What a coincidence that you would be here." Danny said ironically.

"Yeah." Martin mumbled.

"I'm sure Martin wouldn't mind taking you to your class." Danny suggested.

However, Samantha grabbed Danny's sleeve and dragged him a few feet away.

"Danny what the hell is going on?" She whispered.

"What? Nothing." Danny lied.

"Danny you set me up." Samantha declared.

"Look Samantha," Danny took a deep breath, "I know you're in a tough spot right now with your marriage and I know you want to fix it."

"My marriage is my business." Sam argued.

"I know it is and I'm not trying to butt into your marriage, but the thing is… as much as you are mad at him, you can't change the fact that he is the father… You can't blame the guy for trying to help you with your pregnancy." Danny preached.

"I know." Sam mumbled.

"Now look, I can't make you do anything you don't want, but I strongly recommend that this might be the best place to start." He announced.

Samantha didn't say anything.

"Look, I have to go, but I hope you make the best decision." Danny hugged her goodbye.

Danny left Samantha and Martin alone. Sam knew everything Danny said was true, and there would be no better place to start than the Lamaze class. She looked at Martin, who was waiting patiently.

She walked over to Martin and said, "Well, do you want to come or not?"

Martin tried not to look too happy because he did not want to seem too much of an optimist. But he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Absolutely."


	31. A chance?

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't update lately. Been busy but I'll do my best to update frequently. BUT I do hope you enjoy these two chapters.**

Chapter 31: A chance?

After a great deal of begging, Martin had convinced Samantha to let him take her home. He didn't want her to take a cab when he could just driver her.

"I do appreciate you coming." Samantha declared.

"No problem. I like spending time with…" Martin had to think about what he said, "… I mean I like spending time for our baby preparation. Especially since you're almost seven months in… Right?"

"Seven month next Friday." Sam clarified.

"Wow… This is going a lot faster than expected." Martin said amazed.

Martin finally reached the apartment (it was weird thinking that it was her apartment even though not so long ago, it was their apartment). However, he did not want her to leave so quickly.

"Thanks for the ride," Samantha started to head out of the car.

"Wait." Martin said abruptly. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Samantha.

She looked down and to her surprised, it was a check made out from Martin for three hundred dollars.

"What is this for?" Samantha asked.

Martin explained, "I know it's not easy, financially, handling things alone. Now that you are on a permanent maternity leave I just want to make sure…"

Samantha interrupted him, "Martin I can't take this money." She handed the check back to him.

Martin pushed her away gently and said, "Samantha, please. I'm staying at a hotel and I have very little necessities."

"But I would feel weird taking the money." She said apologetic.

"Sam… Would you just take and use it for the baby. I mean it's my child too." He persuaded.

"Yeah… It makes sense." She agreed.

"So… Do you want company for the evening?… because I'm not doing anything." He wondered.

"That's nice… But I'm really tired and I would prefer to just sleep for most of the day." She turned his offer down politely.

"Okay." He mumbled.

"Bye." She whispered.

"I know it might not be the right times to asked, but, I'm just wondering; have you thought about us and getting back together?" He asked curiously.

Samantha, without thinking, said, "I guess I still do."

Martin smiled, knowing that their still hope between the two of them.


	32. Those Forbidden Words

Chapter 32: Those Forbidden Words

" Hey, Samantha." Danny called out when he entered the restaurant.

Samantha had called Danny over the phone because she had many unanswered questions. She needed to talk to him. Danny was obligated to go, since he did set her up. It wasn't like he really had a choice.

"Hey." He smiled as he sat next to her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She greeted him in vain.

"Well, that's a funny way to say hello." He said awkwardly.

"Danny, please. I'm not in the mood." She argued.

He began, "Look, I know you're mad with me, but I…"

Samantha interrupted, "No. Mad; I'm not mad. I outraged, but I'm mostly hurt."

"Sam I was just trying to help."

"If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it."

"I didn't mean to offend you Samantha."

"No, Danny," Samantha started to get tearful, "Every time I'm around Martin, it hurts."

"Oh…" Danny said speechless.

"You have no idea how bad it feels to want to be with someone who hurt you... He betrayed me in the worst possible way and you want me to forgive him innocuously." She explained.

"Samantha, he made a mistake, but he really wants to get back together with you. He wants to be a family." He explicated.

"That's not possible." Samantha mumbled.

"Anything's possible; all you have to do is try." He replied.

"No, Danny you don't understand." She whispered.

"…because you two belong together. You two need to be together." He rambled on.

"I've already drawn out the divorce papers!!" Samantha blurted.

Danny did not say a word. Those words "divorce" were so lurid and unexpected. He knew things were rough but he never expected that it would lead down this path.

Samantha realized that she should have shouted those words, but it was too late to take them back…"I just can't do it anymore." She declared.

"Samantha you haven't even tried to fix things. How do you know it's not going to work out?" He asked.

"Because God damn it, I just know." She was trying so hard not to raise her voice.

"Have you told him?" Danny wondered.

"No. And please don't tell him." Samantha pleaded.

"He deserves to know. You have him dangling from a string. He truly believes that things can work out between the two of you. He NEEDS to know that his wife is filing for divorce." He yelled.

"Danny stop it."

"Well, if you're not going to tell him I will."

"That's really nice… Where were you when he was cheating on me? Because I know you knew about it. You couldn't find the courage to tell me about his affair but now you suddenly have a heart? That's not fair."

"Sam it's completely different now."

"You know what. I don't have to be here anymore." Samantha stood up and was about to leave. However something stopped her. She grabbed her stomach as intense aches began to occur.

Danny noticed something was wrong and said, "Are you okay?"

"No… I think I need to go to the hospital. I think the baby is coming?"


	33. Unfixable

_**Author's Note: I decided that the way I ending it (Chapter 32), was a crapy way to end it… therefore I decided to continue on… Hope you are all prepared… The ending is near.**_

**Chapter 33: Unfixable**

Even though Danny had rushed Sam into the hospital a half an hour ago, he had no idea what was going on with her. He felt self-conscious because he was here instead of Martin.

It was even more upsetting to know that Samantha wanted a divorce.

"Hey Man." Some one said from behind.

Danny turned around too see that it was Martin who was completely out of breath. It was nerve-wrecking to know that his child might be born soon.

"Hey." Danny said.

"Where's Samantha. I got your message. How long have you guys been here? Is she okay? What did the doctor say?" Martin rambled on and on.

"Everything's fine." Danny said calmly. Danny was trying so hard to act sincere, despite what he knew.

Samantha, standing from the distance, was watching Danny talking to Martin. She hoped that Danny wasn't telling Martin about the divorce papers, but deep down, she did not know if she could tell Martin herself.

"Hey." Samantha walked up to them.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said it was pre-labor pains and he gave me some meds for it. But I can go home now." Sam explained.

"That's good… So everything fine?" Martin asked concerned.

"Yes." Samantha said ironically.

"Samantha." Danny blurted. He was sick of keeping secretes. He was sick of all the lies and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Danny don't!" She snapped at him.

"What?! What is it? Is something wrong?" Martin said alarmed.

"No, everything's fine Martin." Sam tried to settle down the situation.

"No, Samantha. I can't do this anymore. He deserves to know." Danny argued.

"Know what! Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Martin urged.

"Tell him!" Danny muttered and turned away. He was so upset that he could not stand to be around them.

Martin and Samantha watched Danny rushed out the doors. Martin was utterly confused and frustrated. Danny and Samantha were keeping something a secreted and apparently, Martin was put in the dark.

"Is everything okay?" Martin asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Sam said skeptically, but she started to get weepy.

Martin wrapped his arms around her back and said, "Come on, I'm going to take you home."

* * *

Martin was driving Samantha home, but he was concerned that they were not talking to each other. Samantha was just sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. She looked so lonely and confused.

"So I'm going to buy a beeper and it'll be a direct line just for you. So just in case you are in labor and I'm not there, you can page me and I can be there in a heart beat." He explained.

"Okay." Samantha mumbled, but she wasn't really listening.

When Martin parked in front the apartment he looked at her. She was so beautiful and he hated being aware from her.

"Our child is going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Martin declared.

"I know," Sam said looking at the floor, "You're going to make a great father… for me, I just wish I could make a good mother."

"What are you talking about? You're going to be one of the great mothers…" He reaches out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, this is something you wanted. You wanted a family… This" Sam looked down at her navel and said, "This baby was no where in my plans."

Martin pulled her hair away from her face and leaned in closer, "We'll be able to do this together."

Before Samantha could speak, Martin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then immediate pressed his lips up against hers and began kissing passionately.

"Martin," Sam pushed him away, "We can't do this."

"Sam," Martin said disappointed, "Yes, we can do this. I want to come back home. I want to be your husband. I want to get ready for the baby's arrival… together."

"Martin what are saying? How can you feel that way?" Sam said frustrated.

"…because I love you." He declared.

"Well, I don't." She said softly.

"You know that's not true." He argued.

"But it is true. Just because you don't like the truth, doesn't mean it'll change." She said.

"No it's not. Sam I know you love me." Martin said firmly.

"But it's too late!" She persisted.

"It's never too late. We can fix this. We can fix our marriage. We just have to try; if you only try…" Martin began.

Samantha interrupted him as she said calmly, "I've already file for divorce!"


	34. Simply Complicated

**Author's Note: Now that school is coming to an end... I am able to update more often.**

Simply Complicated

The moment the words '_divorce'_ sprang out Samantha's mouth, Martin heart broke into a million pieces. He was utterly confused; he did not see how his mistake had grown so badly.

"What… what did you say?" Martin stumbled over his words.

"I wanted to tell you in a better way, but it just kind of exploded out of me." Sam looked down disappointedly.

"I just don't understand why?" Martin questioned.

"I don't understand why you slept with that woman." She reminded.

"Stop it Samantha! I apologize for that and you just have to forgive me! We can't get divorce." He argued.

"But we can't stay married!" She stated.

"We just got married." He reminisced.

"Well this marriage seemed like it's been forever, but it hurts me to know that it didn't last an eternity." She said tenderly.

Martin turned away and faced the steering wheel, "It can't be over."

"I'm sorry but I think this is the best solution and I would appreciate if it could be done mutually."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It can be if we make it."

"No, Sam. It's going to be anything but simple."

"Stop making things complicated. You're the one who ruined this marriage and I shouldn't be punished for wanting to end it." She debated.

"What about the baby?"

"After the baby is born, we can make some kind of schedule for the child." Sam said.

"Get out." Martin mumbled.

"What?" Samantha said offended.

"Leave… I can't talk about this anymore." Martin declared.

She said, "But…"

"Leave!" He yelled.

Samantha, completed grief-stricken, rushed out of the car. Martin drove off in rage.


	35. I won't and You can't make me!

**_Author's Note: It's official! There is only six more chapters left? Can you guys predict what will happen?! Hope you guys enjoy and Don't forget to review! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 35: I won't and You can't make me!**

Martin went to his hotel room to find Samantha blocking the door. "What are you doing here?" Martin's voice disturbed Samantha.

It's been over a week and Samantha had not received the divorce papers. Therefore, this afternoon, Samantha took the liberty to go to Martin's hotel room and wait for him.

Samantha looked up and knew that the situation was going to be quite harder than she had expected. She said, "I was waiting for you?"

"Obviously." He said as he opened the door. He dashed in the room as Samantha followed him.

"I gave you the divorce papers and I was just wondering how they were coming along." Sam brought up the awkward subject.

"It's coming?" He mumbled.

"When will you be done?" She persisted.

"I'll tell you when I'm done with them." He said rudely.

"I just don't want to be stuck anymore, so I would appreciate it if you could give an estimated timeframe." Sam said patiently.

"You know what… I'm going to be honest with you?" Martin blurted.

"That's all I want."

"You know the divorce papers." He said.

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to sign them." He declared.

"Excuse me." Sam said in awe.

"I'm not going to sign those papers." Martin announced.

"It's called divorce for a reason… You have to go the lawyer and draw up the papers; we have to sign them and it requires both of our signatures; Stop being so proud and just sign the damn papers." She started to get irritated.

"Sam. I sat down and I actually thought about the divorce papers. I felt that I would regret if I signed them… because quiet frankly I don't want to get divorce." Martin explained.

"Well I don't want to stay married." She said.

"B.S"

"You're irrational."

"No, Samantha. You're the one who's thinking irrationally… You're still mad at me because I cheated on you." He argued.

"Well, how am I supposed to feel? Am I suppose feel okay that you slept with another woman?" She said sarcastically.

"No, we're supposed to talk, like adults, and figure out how we can fix our marriage. I want to fix our marriage!" Martin yelled.

"You know what you can go to hell." She screamed.

"You can hate me all you want but I'm not going to sign those papers." He repeated.

Samantha walked over, "Well I'm not going to spend another minute in the god forbidden marriage. So just get a damn pen and sign it."

Samantha grabbed the papers and practically shoved them in his face.

"No!" Martin pushed the papers on the floor.

Samantha, who felt completely offended, lifted her hand and she smacked Martin straight across the face.

Samantha headed out the door but before she left, she turned around and said emotionally, "Martin, you can pretend that this marriage is okay but I know it must be hard to fight for something that neither of us really wants."

Martin did not have the heart to respond to her comment. Quite frankly, he did not know truth anymore. He wanted to stay married, but was that fair to Samantha?


	36. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 36: Expect the Unexpected**

Later that evening Samantha was in her apartment upset, but she was too afraid to cry. If she started to cry, she was afraid that she wouldn't ever be able to stop.

Something was wrong, though, she did love Martin with all her heart. Was she blind with rage? Maybe she didn't know what she wanted.

Unexpected, someone was knocking on the door. Samantha got up and started wobbling to the door.

"Who is it?" Samantha called.

"Martin." He called back.

Samantha, in complete shock, cracked the door opened and said, "Did you come here to yell at me more?"

"Can I come in, please," Martin said kindly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I came here to apologize... about my behavior early." He clarified.

Samantha widened the door and said, "Come in." She headed toward the couch and sat down because she felt very tired and exhausted.

"Long day?" Martin commented.

"You can say that again." She whispered.

Martin sat next to her and said, "Look, Samantha. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Go on." She insisted.

"It's just this was supposed to be the perfect marriage."

"Don't we all wish that?"

"No, I actually thought that it would be a perfect marriage because I married you…"

Samantha was silent.

He continued on, "…and from the bottom of my heart, I hope you know that I was the one the messed up… not you… not you… I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too… I'm also sorry that I slapped you… It was hard facing you." She progressed.

"And I know it won't undo the past, but maybe hearing me apologize might help you move on." He explained.

"Thank you." Sam said clearly.

"And I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do… and I've been caring only about myself lately and I guess it's time for me to stop acting selfish." He declared.

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a large envelope and handed it to Samantha.

"What is this?" She said confused.

"It's the divorce papers. I made sure I signed everything needed to be signed." Martin stated.

"I…" She began but couldn't finish. She didn't really expect that he would sign the papers.

Martin stood up and said, "You don't have to say anything. I guess this marriage just wasn't meant to be."

Samantha stood up and hugged Martin. Tears were falling down her face. Martin just held her back. He didn't expect that this would be so hard.

Martin broke the hug apart and said, "Goodbye Samantha." Samantha was shredding tears as Martin left the apartment. As he closed the door it was as if he was making the divorce final.

Martin's marriage meant everything to him, but Samantha meant more. He cared more about her happiness than his own complacency; he wanted to respect Sam's wishes.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open and he saw Samantha breathing heavenly.

"Martin?" Sam said.

"What is it Samantha?" Martin wondered.

Sam said in a loud clear voice, "I need you to drive me to the hospital. The baby is coming and I think this time it is for real."


	37. He loves me… part one

**Chapter 37: He loves me… (part one)**

Martin and Samantha were in a private labor room. While Martin was hovering around Sam, the doctor, Dr. Henry Sawyer, was checking Samantha's condition.

"Okay," The doctor said, "You're almost two centimeters dilated, so there's going to be quite some time before you deliver."

"Is everything okay, I mean she is only thirty weeks pregnant? Is the baby going to be okay?" Martin asked.

"Everything appears to be fine. Besides, I've seen babies come as early twenty-six weeks and they still lived healthy lives." The doctor explained, "I'll give you two some time alone. I'll check on you in a while."

It was a long awkward moment between Martin and Samantha. They were having a baby together, but there was strong tension between the two of them.

"Are you okay...? I mean are you comfortable?" Martin mumbled.

"I guess so. Just a little nervous." She stated.

"I guess I am too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… I guess."

"Why did you sleep with her?" She asked clearly.

"What?"

She started to ask the question again, "Why…"

"No, I heard you the first time. It's just I'm a little confuse at why you asked me that." Martin said in awe.

"Martin, before I have this baby, I want to know why you hurt me."

"Why does it matter? We're getting divorce." He clarified.

Samantha got up out the bed and began waddling around. "No, you do not understand what I am trying to say."

"No I understand completely. Who cares why I did it. I've signed the papers Sam and our marriage is over…" He replied.

"Martin," Sam began talking in a calm and collective voice, "I never thought in a million years that you would sign those papers…. God, I uh…"

"You what?" He said confused.

"I never signed the divorces paper. I haven't even look at them." She confessed.

"Then why did you make such a big deal about it?" Martin wondered.

"I don't know." She said, "But evidently all the stuff before; about how you never stop fighting about are marriage; I guess it didn't mean anything to you... Did it?"


	38. … He loves me not?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****I'm so sorry it took me so long to update; It was just I couldn't believe that I was done writing this story. It is my favorite story I have written and it made me sad that it was over. Well I realized it was time for you guys to know what happened.**

Chapter 38: …. He loves me not??

"I don't know." She said, "But evidently all the stuff you said about fighting for our marriage… I guess it didn't mean anything to you... Did it?"

"I just wanted you to be happy Samantha. I was thinking about you." Martin debated.

"I was sad that you hurt me; on a subconscious level, I guess I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me… but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I never stopped loving you." She elaborated.

"Sam, I never meant to hurt you."

"Just please tell me why cheated on me… I won't be mad, Martin… Please I just need to know why."

"I don't know." Martin mumbled.

"That's not an answer. You've been telling me you don't know, but I think you really know."

"Because Sam!" He voice crescendo to more serious volume, "I guess that it took us such a long time to get married, that I felt that deep down, you hated our marriage. I guess that somehow I felt you were going to realize that I wasn't the right person for you and eventually you would leave me…"

Sam tried to rationalize his outburst, "So you cheated on me because…"

He interrupted her with a calmer voice, "I guess I cheated on you because I didn't want to be the one to get hurt."

"But that's not true. Martin?"

"What do you mean?"

"You did get hurt, didn't you?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Sam looked deep into Martin's eyes, and she asked him, "Do you want to stay married?"

However, before he could answer, the doctor rushed in and said, "Let's check to see how things are going?" The doctor walked up to Samantha.

"Sam…" Martin whispered.

"Yes, Martin?"

"…I don't think we should be talking about this right now." He said regretfully.



"Okay." The doctor said.

Samantha, who took a pause from their conversation, said to the doctor, "Is everything okay?"

"How much longer do we have?" Martin asked.

"Actually, you're ten centimeters dilated… You're ready to go into the delivery room." The doctor announced.

Samantha, completely shocked, said, "Now?"

"Yeah, you two are going to be parents soon." The doctor stated.

Martin and Samantha knew that they were having a baby, but because of all their fighting, they accidently put it in their back of their mind. Like it or not, their baby was coming on its own schedule.


	39. The Push

**Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter and I would appreciate all the reviews out there before I post my next chapter.**

Chapter 39: The Push

Samantha and Martin were in the delivery room preparing for their baby's arrival. As the doctor and the nurses were prepared, Martin had positioned himself right next to Samantha.

"Okay, Samantha. Are you ready to push?" The doctor explained.

Samantha, with out thinking twice, grabbed Martin's hand. Martin, surprised by her action, held her hand tight.

"Okay, on the count of three… one, two, and three…" The doctor instructed.

The moment the doctor had reached three, Samantha could feel the peristaltic movement in her lower abdomen. The pain was unbearable and painful; it was nothing what she had expected and she couldn't help but scream.

"You're doing great." Martin mumbled.

"Okay… the baby is coming quite fast… the next contraction will be very soon." The doctor clarified.

"I don't know if I can do it?" Samantha said to Martin.

"Yes… Yes, you can." Martin encouraged.

"I'm scared." She confessed.

"I'm right here and we'll do it together." He declared.

"Okay! Samantha, it's time to push." The doctor announced.

As Samantha pushed through this next contraction, she was overflowed with fear. She wasn't scared of the delivery process; she was more scared of what will happen after the baby was born.

She wanted to stay married to Martin. But what if too much time had passed and it was too late. What if Martin didn't love her anymore?

"Okay… One quick break before the baby's here." The doctor said.

"Martin…" Samantha called.

"Yes."

"Please don't leave!" She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere…" He said confused.

"No, that's not what I'm asking you…I'm sorry about the divorce papers. I don't want to split apart…" She said tearfully.



"Sam…?" He said humbly.

Sam looked at Martin and said proudly, "I love you…"


	40. We’re a family

**Author's Note:**** THANK YOU all for reading my story. Sorry... I totally forgot about this last chapter. Don't forget to summit your reviews and tell me how you felt the story ended.**

Chapter 41: A family

Sam looked at Martin and said proudly, "I love you…"

After what seemed to be the longest pause of her life, Martin finally said, "I love you too…"

Samantha was completely happy. Even though Martin had hurt Samantha in the worst possible way, it didn't matter. Samantha could forgive what he did, but what she could never be able to live with out him.

Before they could commend their news, the doctor said, "I see the head… Samantha it's time."

Samantha grabbed Martin's hand and Samantha was pushing with a reenergized spirit. The process was much easier not having the cloud over her head.

Everyone was encouraging Samantha, but before they knew it their baby was out. The baby was small but crying loud.

"… and you have a new baby boy." The doctor declared.

"A boy." Martin said in awe.

"He's perfect." Sam said crying.

They wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to Samantha. Samantha looked down and saw her perfect child. Samantha never planned on having a baby but when she looked at lovely boy, she couldn't be more proud.

She looked up at Martin and they were both astonished that they had created this perfect child.

Samantha looked into Martin's eyes and unexpectedly, he leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Do you two…" The doctor interrupted, "…have a name for your boy?"

Samantha looked at Martin… They had such big marriage problems during her pregnancy; therefore, they never really had time to talk about names.

"Any name you want." Martin encouraged.

"Are you sure…" Sam said surprised.

"I can tell that you have a name in mind." He said.



Samantha looked down at her son and said, "William."

"Well," Martin took a deep breath a said joyfully, "Welcome William."

Sam finished his sentence by saying, "To our family… a second chance."


End file.
